1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to railway passenger cars and more particularly to a method of installing and a finished construction of decorative panels within the car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the finished application of decorative paneling of a railway passenger car interior generally was by the utilization of screws or similar fasteners connected to the structural parts of the interior wall. With the skin or sheathing of the panels once in place, the practice then was to bond carpeting or other decorative materials to the interior panels in a final operation. Extruded brackets and other fixtures would then be secured to the installed carpet and panel construction for the purpose of supporting various pertinences within the car. Extrusions or other molded devices would include seat tracks, lamp holders, arm rests, etc., which then would be fastened to the type of securing brackets utilized. In the present invention, the improved structure utilized a combination of flexible and rigid extruded brackets, with the carpeting or decorative material directly bonded to the sheathing or panel sheet prior to installation. The rigid extrusion includes means to snap fasten the panel assemblies in position within the flexible or rubber-like extrusions. This is an improvement over the aforementioned construction and method described.